


Safe

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Academy Era, Comfort, F/M, Harassment, Sexual Harassment, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: After being sexually harassed, Beverly feels safe with her best friend, Jean-Luc***TRIGGER WARNING for sexual harassment***
Relationships: Beverly Howard/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING for sexual harassment***
> 
> Working my way through some recent trauma myself. Writing helps.

Beverly Howard removed her clothing and stared at the dress she had been wearing earlier. It was one of her favourite dresses...but now...did she _want_ to ever wear it again? Getting rid of the rest of her clothing from that day was easy – underwear and tights are easy to replicate, even the fun coloured tights she had been wearing. But the dress...she had worn it the first time she met her best friend, Jean-Luc Picard. It was a special dress. She _could_ replicate an exact replacement, but it somehow wouldn’t feel the same. On the other hand...constantly looking at the dress hanging in her closet would only remind her of that night. Sighing, she threw the dress into the reclimator and turned on the water for a shower. Minutes later, she was curled up on the floor of the shower stall, weeping.

She was attending a medical conference as a cadet, an opportunity not offered to many and she had jumped at the chance. She wasn’t alone on the trip – four other medical cadets from the Academy had been chosen and for the past three days of the weeklong conference Beverly had been soaking it all in, taking notes, meeting doctors she might want to serve with in the future, and having a good time. But then, the evening activities began that night. That night, they were having special guests – a new holonovel was set to release soon, and as a thank you to the doctors of the Federation, they were being given exclusive first access to the holonovel and to greet the actors who were portraying some of the main characters in the novel. 

Beverly and her friends were excited. She had only been into a holonovel once, but she had enjoyed herself and she knew how relaxing holonovels could be for some. Her friend, Jean-Luc, now serving his first year post-graduation had raved to her when he discovered his favourite books had been made into holonovels and he could even play the main character if he wanted. He promised to save his favourite novel turned holonovel for when they could be together to explore it, and Beverly couldn’t wait. She had read a few of the detective novels at her friend’s urging, and she loved that he had a female companion simply called “Red” and had asked if she could play Red if Jean-Luc was going to play the detective, Dixon Hill. 

Everyone would get a chance to visit the new holonovel in small groups with the holosuites set to observation only. Once the program was released to the public, you would have the opportunity to either observe or play as any of the characters. Beverly’s batch letter was Q, so she knew she would have a long wait until her turn, but she wanted to try to meet some of the holonovel actors. She eagerly joined the throng of people and found herself a spot to wait pressed against one of the barriers. 

The news network was there too, and Beverly had told Jean-Luc to watch in case she got to be on the news program. She was busy smiling and waving at the camera that was following one of the players around when she felt something hot and stiff press against her backside. Her eyes went wide as she then felt the _thing_ rub up and down her backside. This wasn’t an innocent shove! Beverly stood her ground and shouted, “Get off of me!” and called over security, but the perpetrator had disappeared into the night, and probably hadn’t even been affiliated with the medical conference. 

Beverly had tried to hold it together for the rest of the evening and took her turn in the holosuite with her group to watch the new program, but her smile never reached her eyes. She felt violated. She _was_ violated. She desperately tried to brush off the incident to enjoy her evening, but now she was alone and she let her tears fall.

She didn’t hear the door chime outside her door, but she heard the door open and she panicked, grabbing at anything she could use to cover herself or use as a weapon. Had the person found out where she was staying? She was suddenly annoyed at herself for throwing her conference badge on the bed. Then, she heard a gentle voice call out her name. “Beverly?” 

The voice sounded like it belonged to Jean-Luc, but that was crazy since he was serving on a ship and didn’t have a planned shore leave for at least another two months. She tentatively spoke.

“Jean-Luc? Is that you? I’m....I’m....” she trailed off and began to sob again and didn’t even notice when the water was turned off and a fluffy towel draped around her. She felt strong arms lift her up and she was carried over to the sofa where Jean-Luc sat with her in his lap and gently tucked the towel in. He rocked her gently.

“Shh, it’s alright.” 

“How are you here?” Beverly looked up with him at wide eyes and wondered if she was dreaming. Her blue eyes met his hazel ones and he smiled. 

“I was already on my way to surprise you when I saw you on the news. You didn’t look happy...Beverly, sweetheart, what happened?” He gently smoothed her hair back and began finger combing the wet mop. Beverly lowered her wobbling chin.

“I don’t want to tell you.”

“Are you ok? Is your grandmother alright? Do I need to call for the hotel’s doctor?” She smiled slightly and leaned back against him. 

“No, I’m....fine. Physically, I mean.” She glanced down at her towel clad body and blushed. “Can I go put on my pyjamas?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Sure. I’ll get us some tea.” Beverly saw his bag over by the door and picked it up. 

“I’ll put this in the bedroom for now.” Jean-Luc shook his head at his friend with amusement. 

“You just want to pilfer a shirt.” Beverly’s only response was to smile, but when she emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, her hair was brushed and tugged back into a ponytail and she was wearing one of Jean-Luc’s thick jumpers his mother had knitted for him before he left for the Academy over her favourite pair of pyjamas. He smirked and rolled his eyes. “Comfortable?”

“Yeah.” Beverly sat on the sofa and drew one leg up under the jumper. It was large enough that Jean-Luc knew it wouldn’t stretch out, but it was odd for her to draw herself in like that. Something _was_ wrong.

Jean-Luc handed her a cup of tea and gently rubbed her arm. “I’m here. If you want to talk about...whatever is bothering you.” Beverly nodded and the pair sipped their tea in silence until Beverly started to cry. She put her cup down and moved towards Jean-Luc. He extended an arm to her and she buried herself against the rough fabric of his red uniform. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “Just let it all out, Sweetheart.” 

“It was awful,” she wailed. 

“What was?” Beverly shook her head.

“No. I can’t...” she trailed off and more tears filled her eyes.

“Ok. Just...know that I’m here, alright?” Beverly nodded and stood, tugging on his hand. 

“Will you hold me in bed?” 

“Sure. Can I change out of my uniform first?” 

When Jean-Luc emerged from the bathroom, Beverly was already in the large bed. She looked small and vulnerable, completely the opposite of his fierce best friend and he hoped she would open up to him because there was obviously something bothering her. He got into the bed and reached over for her and spooned her. Beverly’s eyes went wide and she suddenly rolled away.

“No!” She cowered over by the edge of the bed.

“Uh...” Jean-Luc looked at her puzzled. “I thought you wanted to be held?” Beverly’s eyes were wild. Jean-Luc gave her a gentle smile and she relaxed slightly.

“I do. I mean....I just don’t....I felt....” Jean-Luc rolled over onto his back and Beverly soon had her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

“What did you feel?”

“I felt a penis against my bottom.” Jean-Luc blushed. 

“Sorry.” 

“No, I meant....tonight. It was...terrible. One minute I was watching the people walk by and the next something warm was pressing into me.” Jean-Luc stroked Beverly’s hair, tucking the flyaway wisps behind her ears. 

“What did you do?” 

“I yelled.” Jean-Luc smiled. 

“That’s my girl.” Beverly blushed.

“I yelled at him to get off me and then I called for security but we think he got away. It was just....why me? Was my dress too short? Or my legs too...something?” 

“No, sweetheart. Your dress was perfect. You didn’t do _anything_. It was all on him.” Beverly sniffed and then tilted her head up to kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you. I think it will take me a while to get past this, but you’ve made me feel better.” Jean-Luc tightened his grip on Beverly.

“Mm, good.” Beverly rolled onto her side.

“Will you spoon me again?” 

“What if?” Beverly rolled back over and pecked him on the lips gently.

“I feel safe with you.”


End file.
